Standing Down
by psycho-snuffy
Summary: Kagome is expelled from private school and is sent to live with her father, to go to public school, where she meets InuYasha. Illegal motorcycle races, online chats, and Miroku on a Ducati! PG-13 for cussing and whatever dangerous, stupid crud I think up.
1. Meeting Kagome

Hey!! I am really hyper and it's about three in the morning! I just got back from a band trip to six flags and I am soooo hopped up on sugar it's not funny. Actually it kindof is... in any case, I have no clue what I'm doing, and I have never done a fanfic before, so have fun! hopping, clapping Yayness.  
  
Kagome ran a brush through her hair one last time before rushing out the door of her room and into an empty elevator. She tapped her heel impatiently while the elevator slid silently down through the tens of stories in her mother's building. She listened to the slightly annoying click-clop of her boots on polished Japanese wood as she slipped gracefully through a set of glass revolving doors and escaped to the sidewalk. Kagome's 600cc Honda waited patiently for her in a ten-story parking lot next to the casino.  
  
The bike was custom painted silver on the upper front, gas tank and around the seats, with metallic purple streaking up the side panels. It was the perfect machine for Kagome – built for comfortable riding, it hid under its aluminum cover an ideal racing engine. Six hundred cubic centimeters of liquid cooled, in-line cylinders with digital ignition.  
  
Kagome smiled to her self, pushing her face into her helmet and then bringing the helmet over her head until it adjusted properly. She tightened the straps just enough to keep the headgear in place, flipped the fuel switch on, and straddled the bike. The girl grasped the clutch while she turned the ignition, her heart racing along with the revving engine. Kagome pushed down slightly with her left foot to make sure she was still in neutral before backing out of the parking place. She flicked her left toe up to switch into first gear, and then let the clutch out slowly. Her right hand turned the handle for more gas while her right leg, which had previously been acting as a kickstand, lifted to settle on the footbrake. Kagome felt like she was floating, the ride was so smooth.  
  
The parking structure was a mindless maze for Kagome, who had been rolling out of the building since she was fifteen. She was now seventeen and in her junior year of High School in Nevada. She and her mother lived on the outskirts of 'The Strip' in beautiful Las Vegas, and resided in jointed rooms at her mother's hotel and casino, Daikoku's Hammer. They lived on the sixty-ninth floor in jointed suites; her mother liked living in luxury and style. Kagome had other preferences – she could have lived just as well in an apartment above a garage.  
  
The Honda carried her smoothly out into the open air of the desert. Kagome waved at the ticket man and turned onto Flamingo Road. People watched her as she weaved through traffic. Their eyes were drawn by the flashes of sunlight that leapt off the flanks of her bike, but their attraction never kept long. This was because Kagome preferred to keep to the background, forever the wallflower; people wanted something showy to look at, so she made sure to be duller than expected. Her clothes were simple and modest, yet attractive. Today she wore jeans patched with different denims, a red tank top, and a black vintage jacket.  
  
Kagome hit green lights all the way to school. She cruised through the left turn lane to Las Vegas Boulevard, rode for two miles and turned right, then sped up on Sahara and rode for several miles until she found a neighborhood back road that led to her school. She went to Rising Sun High, a private school in a classy part of the city – if such a thing truly existed in Vegas. She flicked her toe down a few times to gear down before pulling into her designated parking spot and pulling her helmet off. She clicked the straps together and draped it on her left handlebar, making sure not to let it slide onto the clutch.  
  
The walk up the front steps was a simple task for Kagome; when she had lived in Japan, she had climbed twice as many steps at least twice a day. There was nothing different about the school, and that was why Kagome hated it. Everyone wore the same thing, everyone had the same texts, and everyone did exactly as they were told. The dullness of the situation had just about put Kagome to death. She had started to wear what she wanted, take classes that her teachers disapproved of, and do what she pleased when she felt like it. As a result, the assistant principal had warned her of expulsion several times. Today was no different from any other day.  
  
Kagome walked into first period, fifteen minutes early, and found Sango waiting for her as expected. "Hey, Sango."  
  
Sango nodded and handed Kagome several sheets of music as Kagome leaned on her desk. Sango played oboe in the varsity orchestra. "Contest music?"  
  
"Mhmm...I can't play it."  
  
"You will," Kagome looked it over and flopped it on Sango's desk.  
  
"I know," she sighed and crossed her legs, which dangled from her desk carelessly. She pulled on her collar and glanced at Kagome. "You know you'll get called to the office as soon as you walk out that door."  
  
Kagome nodded back and out her Calculus homework. As it was still in the second week of school, the class was still reviewing Algebra 2. It was child's play for Kagome, who scored outrageously well on every standardized test she took. School was a bore for her. She grasped every new concept the first time her teachers shoved it down her throat, while other students were still trying to understand the previous lesson. Sango tended to be a harder worker, but not quite as quick with understanding things. She had occasional flashes of extreme genius, but would go back to her manga soon after. Working together, they both made straight A's.  
  
"What'd you get for... twelve?" Kagome looked up from her paper.  
  
"I dunno, somethin'"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You are so helpful."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
The five-minute warning bell rang, flushing students out of the hallways and into classrooms. The remaining twelve seats filled almost instantaneously and Sango slipped down into her chair. Kagome reworked number twelve and put her pencil away, retrieving a red pen in the process. She looked around the room and tried her hardest not to puke. Boys wore white buttoned-up shirts with blue blazers and slacks, some wore ties and others chose not to despite the uniform requirements. Girls sported navy plaid skirts and tailored button-up shirts, most hanging out though they were intended to be tucked-in. Kagome wore her jeans and bright shirt in defiance of the Board of Education. She would rather be in public school, anyway.  
  
Mr. Sanders stood from his swivel chair and opened his teacher's edition textbook to begin the discussion. The class reluctantly began expressing their ideas about Algebra, and for the most part, they were not complimentary. Grading and a lesson followed the discussion, and then came the homework. With twenty minutes left in the hour, Sango and Kagome began to work problems separately as well as together until the bell signaled freedom. Sango was right. Kagome managed to get to her locker and halfway to English class before being hunted down by a particularly strict teacher.  
  
"Young lady, where is your uniform?"  
  
"It's in my locker."  
  
"Why is it not on your body?"  
  
"I felt like wearing jeans."  
  
"I think your smart mouth needs to be taken to the office."  
  
Kagome huffed, sending a stray tuft of hair off her face, and followed the woman to an all too familiar place. The secretary smiled and waved at Kagome, who waved back with a sarcastic look on her face. The woman shrugged from her desk and went back to printing something for a student. The assistant principal knew Kagome by name, just as Kagome knew his. She sat across from him in an uncomfortable chair and sighed.  
  
"So, Charles, what shall you have me do this time?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Kagome, you are giving me a headache and you can not keep doing this just because you are something of a friend. I am going to call your mother to the school and the two of us will decide what to do with you."  
  
"What to do with me? When did you start making decisions for me?"  
  
"When the school gave me this job. You deserve to be in this school, Kagome, you keep up your grades and score exceptionally well on your tests, but we have rules. Some are pointless, I agree with you, but I must enforce them nonetheless." He walked into the main office to get the number from the secretary and called Kagome's mother.  
  
"Kagome, you can come in now," Charles called from his office.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "how gracious of you."  
  
"Your mother and I have reached a decision. You are going to spend some time with your father, and go to the public school in his neighborhood. Your mother will accompany you home and you can pack some things, but I have already called the school's administration and they are expecting you day after tomorrow."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Until your eighteenth birthday."  
  
"Seven months?"  
  
"I know it's a while, Kagome, but look on the bright side; after your birthday you can live in the Gobi dessert and we won't be able to do a thing about it."  
  
Kagome stood against the door and stared at him with dark, hateful eyes. "But you can't admit me back into the school for my senior year."  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"So basically you are forcing me to live with my father and go to public school with people I don't know in a part of town I've only been to twice." He only nodded. Kagome huffed and whispered, "I might as well go back to Tokyo."  
  
"What was that?" It was the first thing her mother had said.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome sulked the rest of the day, and the only thing that gave her an ounce of pleasure was the ride she took after packing. She let the wind whip past her face – she had left her helmet at home and had her hair up – and got on the highway. She followed I15 north, in the direction of her Dad's house. She exited on a random street and pulled into a grocery store parking lot to look at the scenery. The surrounding area was typical Suburbia: grocery store, movie store, fast food every few blocks, and tons of one-story stucco houses. They all looked the same to Kagome, who was accustomed to skyscrapers and flashing neon signs. Behind the housing editions lay beautiful, snow-capped mountains with rumbling masses of clouds hovering above. Kagome decided she should at least try to like it here. She stayed and admired the clouds for some time before starting up her Honda and riding home.  
  
Well that was it. Good for me, there's going to be about two people that actually read this... oh well. I am so optimistic! Hehe... right. Anyway, if some poor unfortunate soul actually does read it, please review. I want to know if I should bother writing anything else. running in circles Yay, my green tea kicked in! That stuff has WAY too much caffeine in it... Muh ha ha. Sugar, sugar! more running in circles  
  
Smack  
  
Ow. There's a wall there... 


	2. Meeting Inu Yasha and K's Daddy

YAY!!! We got strait ones, and I'm HAPPY!! (That's the best you can get at a competition) jumps up and down is there a reason why the asterisks and nifty symbol things didn't show up on my last chapter? And possibly not on this one, I won't know until I post it... anywho, here is the chapter I wrote in geometry while I should have been doing homework!  
  
Many, many thanks to Bri, my blue-and-purple haired friend who worked with me on the note!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, and the same goes for the last chapter. Don't sue me!! shields against lawyers and briefcases Nooo!!  
  
Kagome scanned the suite one last time before she left. Everything was Japanese-themed, but the underlying modern hotel showed in some things. The floor was made of imported wood, the walls designed after the panels of the houses in feudal Japan. The tables and beds hugged close to the floor and pillows replaced chairs. There were palms sitting in baskets placed throughout the area, most with lights behind them. Ms. Higurashi had decided to hide the lights to mask any traces of technology. There was a small water fountain surrounded by sand where the fireplace would have been, with spotlights focused on it from the ceiling. Her room branched off in one direction, the bathroom in another. Huge sliding panes shifted aside to reveal the magnificent blanket of light that was Las Vegas, sprawled out far below the hotel room. She would most definitely miss this.  
  
Kagome had only visited her father twice before, and both times he had been single, living in a messy apartment and bartending at the Rio. Now he was married, living in a house, and doing free-lance appraisals of houses. She was nervous, to say the least, about fitting in with his new life. Her mother called from the hallway, snapping Kagome back to reality. The moving van was here, waiting for her, in the parking lot. She glanced back at her home and flicked the lights off, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The way the moving men looked at Kagome made her mother edgy, but Kagome did not care – she cared little about anything anymore. She wanted desperately to ride her Honda to her new home, but eventually lost the argument to her mother. She rolled her bike up the ramp to the van, to the joy of the four Mexicans standing behind her, and got into her mother's Honda Civic. The men followed them north and exited I 15 two exits after the one Kagome had taken the day before. The streets were filled with little children, and teenagers stood in groups, lurking in corners. Some were passing cigarettes around, some laughing, but they all paused for a moment to stare at Kagome and the van, with judgment in their eyes.  
  
Her father's house was a one-story, stucco building with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small backyard. Kagome had set her bags on the driveway and was gaping blatantly at the house when her mother interrupted her thoughts – or lack thereof.  
  
"Oh look, Kagome, it has a lawn and everything – how cute!" She gave her daughter a shove in the back and opened the door to her civic. "The guys will carry all of your things in, and you'll have the whole day to meet your father! Have fun!" With that, she drove off to leave Kagome to fend for her self.  
  
No matter, Kagome was used to being hung out to dry by people who were supposed to be taking care of her. She had learned long ago how to take care of her self, and had been doing so since the age of eleven. Most nights she went to bed without knowing where her mother was, and on several occasions had hosted parties in her hotel room that ended long before Ms. Higurashi returned. The thirty-six-year-old had been dating around since she and Mr. Higurashi split up, and baby sitters were rare in Sin City. Consequently, a young Kagome had been left alone often, just as she was now.  
  
Kagome sighed, walked to the door of her father's house and rang the doorbell. A young Taiwanese woman opened it almost instantaneously. She very nearly hugged the existence out of Kagome before inviting her into the house. The carpet was beige, the walls were white as well as the doors and tile, and the furniture was tan leather. A ceiling fan turned silently above a coffee table and ZZ Top's 'Gimme all your lovin' played from an entertainment center that was backed up against the wall across from the couch. A hall branched off to the right of the living room, and directly past the living room was an open kitchen. Beyond that was a game room from which a set of sliding doors led to a beautiful outdoor garden.  
  
The Taiwanese woman picked up Kagome's bags and disappeared down the hallway with three Mexicans following her. Kagome took her shoes off at the door and slipped her bag off her shoulder, flinging it into the corner made by the wall and hutch. The moving men finished bringing her boxes in and left. The woman was Kagome's stepmother, whose name was Mao Fin. Kagome was instructed to call her Kristine, the name she had adopted upon immigrating to the U.S.  
  
Kagome's father was a forty-five-year-old, black haired American who stood tall at six feet and four inches. He was muscular, but his stomach bulged a bit. He held a glass of brown soda in one hand and a cigarette dangled from his lips.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
Kagome sat at the dining room table, eating her first home-cooked meal in a long time. Salad, sautéed chicken, steamed asparagus, and mac&cheese sat on her plate, all subject to Kagome's tormenting fork. She shoveled food into her mouth equally as fast as her father, all while sipping her ice water at irregular intervals. In her mother's hotel Kagome was considered unwomanly because of her unequaled appetite, but here it seemed normal. Kagome assumed the task of cleaning dishes after everyone had finished eating. Her dad flopped onto the couch, set his mystery drink on the coffee table, and grabbed the remote while her stepmother folded her legs daintily on a cushion and began to read.  
  
As soon as Kagome took her seat, her father turned the TV on and changed the channel to FOX. 'The Simpsons was just beginning; the theme music encircled Kagome from several sides and she realized that her dad had surround sound. The remainder of the evening was spent watching 'American Idol,' '24,' and dating show reruns. Kagome walked to bed at 10:30 and heard her dad yelling down the hall. She groaned and trudged back down the hall to ask what he had said.  
  
"The bus comes at 7:25, be ready."  
  
Kagome smirked at the thought of riding a school bus again and lumbered to her bed, grateful for the warm sheets that surrounded her. She turned her lamp off, closed her eyes and let darkness sweep her into dreams.  
  
Kagome woke to static. Her brain still fuzzy from sleep, she looked around the room trying to find the source of the annoying sound. She found an alarm clock sitting innocently on a nightstand, its digital numbers blinking as the fuzzy noise emanated from it. Kagome slapped a button on the top of the device and saw that it was only 6:13. She crawled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, took a shower and dried her hair. It was 6:52 now, and she was starving. Apparently, her parents had yet to wake up; the door to their room was ajar but no light emitted from the inside.  
  
The girl walked into the kitchen and began to make pancakes. She sprinkled chocolate chips into the batter while they sizzled, and left five of them on a plate with a note that read, 'made breakfast, enjoy – Kagome.' She ate two pancakes, rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, then plodded back to her room. She dressed quickly in a black skirt and rather tight pink shirt that read, 'If I cry, will you give me a pony?' She liked completely random things like that. Kagome pulled on a pair of black shorts under her skirt and hollered, 'I'm going to school now, BYE!' She received no answer, so she grabbed her shoulder bag, walked out of the house and shut the door behind her. Halfway to her bike she heard Kristine shuffling down the sidewalk, and turned to see her waving a piece of paper.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Here!" Kristine ran up to the girl and shoved the note into her hand, explaining that the number on it was the code to open the garage and that the map would get her to school.  
  
Kagome smirked at the woman's exuberance and swung her right leg over the seat of her Honda. She turned the fuel switch to 'on' and started the engine, backing out of the driveway carefully. After careful consideration of the map, she turned left at Poseidon Street, then turned onto Sky Point Drive and crossed over the highway. She then took a left followed by a right, ending up on Centennial Parkway, and after a mile or so the road shrunk into a residential street. She turned into the parking lot of Centennial Senior High School and followed the stream of drivers going into what she assumed to be the parking lot. Students were walking to the front doors by way of sidewalk, and several of them looked disapprovingly at Kagome.  
  
She parked her bike in a space marked 'visitor parking' and pulled off her helmet, revealing her flowing raven tresses. A boy wearing a purple shirt and black cargo pants stopped to stare openly as she rose from her seat and hung her helmet. A guy wearing a red shirt and black pants smacked him upside the head and pulled him toward the entrance. 'So begins the torture,' Kagome thought. She walked boldly to the school's office, where she told the secretary her name and asked for her schedule as well as a parking spot for the school year. Having received both, she stalked out of the too-sterile office and scanned her schedule.  
  
HR COURSE TEACHER ROOM 1 Zoology AP McKibbin A101 2 Trigonometry AP Starks B104 3 English AP Henderson D102 4 Spanish 3 AP Sanders B108 L2 CAF 5 American Walsh C105 History 6 Softball Hart FIELD   
  
There were only four halls in the school. Kagome was used to floors upon floors of classrooms filled with over 500 students within her own class. In this school, it seemed that there was roughly that many in the entire high school. She found hall A, room 101, and knocked firmly on the door. A female teacher opened it for her and Kagome handed her the schedule. The professor skimmed it, handed it back, and introduced the new girl.  
  
"This is Kagome Higurashi. She's from Tokyo, Japan, and will be with us for the remainder of this year. Here's you textbook, and you can take the spot at bench three, in front of Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome smirked – he was the boy who had slapped the pervert just minutes before. Seconds after Ms. McKibbin began continue her lecture Kagome felt warm breath on the back of her neck. "You smell great."  
  
He laughed quietly as Kagome attempted to swat him off her neck. She turned around to face him and blew a raspberry at him. He pointed to her chest and said, "I love your shirt."  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you are going to flirt with the lady I must ask you to do so more quietly. Ms. McKibbin is something of an airhead, but even she can hear you." The boy wearing purple was leaning, eyes shut, with his back against the wall.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in irritation and pulled a half-folded piece of paper from his bag. He wrote something on it in red pen and passed it to Kagome, who rolled her eyes at his immaturity. Writing notes at age 17, honestly.  
  
So what's up with your shirt?  
  
I'm daddy's little girl.  
  
That's an interesting look for a little girl.  
  
Yay? I felt like wearing the shirt, is that a problem?  
  
Most definitely not...  
  
Kagome frowned at the last part and looked up at him to find his eyes focused a bit lower than she would have liked.  
  
Hello?? Eyes on the paper, moron.  
  
I was just reading your shirt  
  
Bull. You already read the shirt, and you're starting to bore me.  
  
But I'm so sexy... how could I be boring?!  
  
Well it takes no effort to throw good insults at you.  
  
She grabbed the paper back halfway into passing it and added another detail.  
  
And you're hair is graying. How is that sexy?  
  
Feh.  
  
Ooh...good one. My bunny slippers just ran for cover.  
  
This conversation is over.  
  
Then why are you still writing? Admit it. You want me.  
  
Refer to my previous statement.  
  
Bastard  
  
Bitch  
  
Dumbass  
  
Skank  
  
Nimrod  
  
You're weird  
  
No shit, Sherlock. Bye now!! -  
  
Kagome snatched the note back before he could write anything and stuffed it into her bag. She smiled to herself and decided that she would have to show the letter to Sango later. The remaining half hour of the class passed by rather quickly in a discussion deciding how many labs they were to have each month. At the end of class, Kagome looked at her schedule once again and made her way to B hall. Mrs. Starks's room was dark and slightly cramped, and reeked of TV dinners. She walked up to Mrs. Starks and introduced herself.  
  
"Oh, I know you; you're the girl from the private school across town. You can sit in the far row, in the second to last seat. Have fun not paying attention." She was a frail, wrinkly woman with unbelievably tanned skin and glasses. Kagome liked her immediately.  
  
"Mrs. Starks, I did my homework!" An all-too-familiar voice rang out from the door and Kagome turned to find Inu Yasha brandishing a sheet of paper.  
  
"Oh, Gods."  
  
"Oh, Kami..." Kagome frowned at Inu Yasha and walked past him to take her seat. She settled in and took out her manga, Chobits. She looked up from behind her bangs and watched Inu Yasha sit to the left and in front of her, much to her dismay. Just to anger him, she set her book down quietly and began running her fingers through his platinum white hair. It was unexpectedly velvety smooth beneath her touch and Kagome found herself enjoying the feel of it. After a few moments, Inu Yasha slapped her hand away and stole her manga off her desk.  
  
Well, that's it. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been studying for finals and trying to be inspired and blah blah blah. Yesterday was my birthday! I'm fifteen now, and surprisingly I don't feel any older. I am going to try to update every week, possibly more often, I don't know yet. Bye!! 


	3. Vrrooom, vrrooom! Oh, and McDonald's!

Hello all!! I'm writing this on a Mac instead of a PC and it's weirdness, so if something's wrong in the chapter just tell me and... yeah. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Kagome did not receive her book until fourth hour, and even then Inu Yasha only returned it at Ms. Sander's request. The boy's welcome was well worn; he had ignored Kagome all through trig, pestered her throughout English and called her several less-than-flattering names in the hallways. Not to her surprise, Kagome discovered that she had four classes - as well as lunch - with the white-haired youth. When the time for lunch came after Spanish, she was less than delighted to hear his voice behind her.  
  
"So, I take it you are going to sit by me at lunch," Inu Yasha said sarcastically.  
  
"As fun as that sounds, I'll be enjoying my meal elsewhere."  
  
"Oh? The good girl is leaving campus against school rules? Surely not."  
  
"Oh but I am. Would you like to come along? I'll try not to throw you off the backseat," Kagome asked in a mock sweet voice, putting on a huge fake smile.  
  
"And miss the cafeteria food? No way."  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku walked up behind Kagome in attempt to do rather inappropriate things, and ended up with a welt on his head for his efforts. "Glad to know you love me."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"We were just discussing the possibilities of an open-campus lunch."  
  
"Oh, do they allow those now?"  
  
"People don't 'allow' me to do anything, especially people who don't know or don't want to know me. Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Inu Yasha began to dig around in his pocket for something.  
  
"Goody." Kagome smirked.  
  
"But you won't have to worry about kicking me off."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I have my own transportation." He pulled a key-chain out of his pocket and jostled the keys in front of her. "Shall we?"  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw a key with 'KAWASAKI' printed on it. "Indeed. Coming, Miroku?"  
  
The boy looked nervously at Inu Yasha and moaned, "Don't tell me I have to ride with you again. You ride like a maniac!"  
  
"Well you sure as hell aren't riding with me." With that, Kagome turned and walked out to the visitor section of the parking lot as Inu Yasha followed suit and made his way, with Miroku in tow, to his bike.  
  
Inu Yasha's motorcycle was a Ninja ZX-10R, painted red and black, with 998 cc's and a built-for-speed frame. He could have sprung for maneuverability, but that would have meant less speed - an idea Inu Yasha was not up to accepting. He switched the fuel on and silently thanked Kami that he had gotten rid of his old 2-stroke Kawasaki. He positioned himself over the bike and waited for Miroku to get on as well.  
  
"What are you waiting for, houshi?"  
  
"Why does everyone call me that?" Miroku sat on the passenger seat with delicacy, apprehensive of Inu Yasha's speediness.  
  
"Have you got hemorrhoids or something? Just sit down. And we call you that because you're a lech." He backed out of the space and rocketed toward Kagome, who was waiting for him by the entrance.  
  
"Then why don't people call me perv? It would make more sense."  
  
"Because calling you monk is an oxymoron, and it's funny."  
  
"I think otherwise."  
  
"Yeah, well, most girls call you Jackass, if it helps any."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Tons. Thanks so much."  
  
"Are you done chatting now? I'm hungry." One of Kagome's hands lay across her left hip while the other gave the engine gas.  
  
The white-haired boy revved his engine at her and she smiled mischievously at him as she geared up and rolled casually onto Centennial. Inu Yasha came up beside her and asked where her helmet was.  
  
"I only use it when my mom knows where I'm going. She's at work."  
  
"Ah. Do you know where you're going?" Kagome shook her head. "There's a McDonald's about two miles east, and a Schlotsky's about a mile south of that."  
  
"McDonald's, then?" The boy nodded and Kagome turned around. Turning back to him, she said, "Race you there? No cars so far."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled evilly. "Who cares about cars? Go!" He sped forward, almost knocking Miroku off the passenger seat, with Kagome right behind him.  
  
He remained in the lead for a few short seconds before Kagome came up from behind and surprised him by redlining and then gearing up to shoot forward, taking the lead. Inu Yasha growled softly and sped up; he had nothing to worry about, she had 600 cc's and he had 1000. She was no match for him. He dodged around an unsuspecting SUV, and then pulled up beside his competition." I thought you said no cars!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yet!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, would you do me a favor and look where you're going?!" Miroku shouted from the back. At his words, Inu Yasha turned his head toward the road ahead, and to his surprise, saw roughly fifty cars on the parkway. 'Ah, hell.' He turned back to the girl on his right after dodging a Spider convertible.  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?!"  
  
"It's lunch hour, dipshit, it's not my fault if you can't think ahead!" Kagome laughed into a pickup's open window and waved, much to the confusion of the college boys inside. "And I'm not stupid; that Ninja of yours is built for a racetrack! I'll be maneuvering figure-eight's while you watch!" She shot off through two Cadillac's and veered to the right, disappearing from Inu Yasha's sight.  
  
"She is an intelligent one, isn't she?" Miroku yelled from behind the white-haired boy.  
  
"She may be smart, but I'm faster."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and held tighter to Inu Yasha in an attempt to fabricate a sense of safety. Needless to say, it did not help much. The teen was an adrenaline addict, always getting into races, betting and destroying public property in whatever mischievous, inappropriate manners he could devise.  
  
"Don't start feeling me up, Miroku; I don't swing that way remember? Shit!" Inu Yasha turned so rapidly to avoid an orange-bearing truck that his knee scraped the pavement and ripped a gaping hole in his jeans, as well as a smaller one in his skin. "Ah, damn."  
  
"Inu, watch your language!" Miroku scowled as the teen in front of him righted the Kawasaki and proceeded to race toward the McDonalds.  
  
"Another reason we call you monk, Miroku: you despise cursing.  
  
Kagome was waiting patiently beside her purple-and-silver Honda when they pulled into the parking lot. "Nice to see you, I've only been here for- " she checked her watch "- a bout thirty seconds – better than I expected. Let's eat!" She smiled and practically skipped to the glass doors outside MickieD's.  
  
"At least she's a good winner," Miroku panted, slipping off the Ninja with evident stiffness. When they entered the fast food restaurant, Kagome was talking on her cell phone.  
  
"It's on, uh, Centennial and something, about two miles east of the high school. Just go north on I 15 and exit onto Centennial, and it should be a few hundred feet to your right. Uh-huh, yeah...ja ne."  
  
"Who was that?" Inu Yasha slid into the booth.  
  
"Friend of mine, she'll be eating with us."  
  
"Is she as beautiful as you?" Miroku tried to cop a feel as Kagome got up and walked toward the ordering counter.  
  
"She hits harder," Kagome warned.  
  
"You realize we only have forty minutes before we have to go back to school?"  
  
"She's also faster," Kagome smirked and walked up to order her food.  
  
In less than ten minutes, a wind-blown Sango walked through the door, pulling off her helmet and wearing her school uniform. She shook her head to release her lengthy dark brown hair from its prison, running her fingers through it and catching the eye of a certain 'monk' across the room.  
  
"I wonder what else she'd take off...," he murmured to Inu Yasha so that only they two could hear. Inu Yasha only rolled his eyes and tried not to stare at Kagome. She was leaning on the counter with her elbows propped up on the surface, head in her palms. However, even in this most innocent stance Kagome's butt was rather hard to miss entirely - or at all, for that matter. He found himself staring at her, at those long shapely legs and the way her back arched just so, and her tight -  
  
"Hello?" Sango waved a hand in front of the youth's face, perfectly aware of what she was interrupting. "Earth to whoever you are!" She flicked his nose and was finally rewarded with his attention, something she did not want focused on Kagome's rear. "What are you eating? Or have you already eaten; it seems that you are drooling."  
  
"Feh" he walked up behind Kagome and decided to 'poke the bear.'  
  
"You know, sticking that butt out in the air will get you into a lot of trouble someday." He laughed as she vainly attempted to swat him away again.  
  
"Why must you do that?"  
  
"Because then you turn around and do this fun thing with your hand," Inu Yasha imitated the swatting action with exaggeration.  
  
"There are other fun things to do with hands." She smiled at him and reached up with one hand to pat the top of his head before walking over to Sango. She set her food on the table and gave her best friend a huge hug. "Sango, I missed you!"  
  
"You've only been gone for a day."  
  
"So? That's twenty-four hours without someone to tell me what to do and why I'm doing it. I forgot what I was looking for in my bag this morning and there was no Sango to tell me that I was finding a pen! Do you realize how stupid I am without you?"  
  
"I had to sit through trigonometry without you! That one guy, um... that one dude..?"  
  
"Naraku," Kagome offered.  
  
"Yeah, him. He hit on me! And you weren't there and it made me sad."  
  
"Did I race him? I think I did...he has the um...Yamaha, right?" Sango nodded. "Didn't I win?" Sango nodded again, earning a smile from Kagome. "I raced that one," Kagome pointed to the back of Inu Yasha's head. "And I won."  
  
"Good girl. Are you eating?"  
  
"Yeah, the school has closed campus, so we decided to run over here."  
  
Sango shrugged, "Makes sense to me. Are you going to come back and race with us? They missed you last night, Kouga in particular."  
  
"Kouga? But I'm not –"  
  
"I know, Kagome, but he doesn't. Oh, and you have to come to the races tonight and bring him if you want to." She gestured towards a blur of white hair. "But I have to go; we still only have a half hour for lunch."  
  
"I know. I have an hour. He he...anyway, what time are they starting?"  
  
"Nine-ish."  
  
"That early?"  
  
"School night," Sango cast a glance at the boy behind her and whacked him upside the head. "Lech."  
  
"Hey, I forgot to introduce you two. Sango, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is Sango." Kagome watched them look at each other, Sango with contempt and Miroku with something akin to adoration. "Well, Sango must be going back to school and we need to eat." She waved to her best friend as the girl walked back out to a neon blue Kawasaki and sped in the direction of an on-ramp.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful."  
  
Inu Yasha laughed at the pervert. "Don't ask her, houshi, she might knock you unconscious."  
  
"Actually, she probably could if she felt like it." Kagome longingly watched cars go by on the interstate. "I don't want to be here."  
  
"That makes two of us," Miroku shoved a fry in his mouth.  
  
"Huh-uh – three." Inu Yasha corrected.  
  
Well, um, Yeah. That's it everyone!! It's 10:45 P.M. and today was the last day of school!!! Wahooo!!! I am so dang tired it isn't funny. Okay I'm going to bed now. G'night... 


	4. Off to the Races!

So...I'm bored. Can someone please tell me why I am so stupid? Sorry about my whole dramatic AN thing. Maybe I was drunk, who knows... (not really). I'll try to be less moody from now on, eh? During the street racing scene, just imagine something similar to The Fast and the Furious, but out in the middle of the desert and with motorcycles. Anyway, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha & Co., Yu Yu Hakusho, Kawasaki, Yamaha, Indian, or Honda.  
  
-giggles- the computer wanted to change 'Hakusho' into 'hockshop' –snort- that's funny stuff.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After the group had finished lunch, they rode back to school the legal way and resumed classes. Kagome walked through the halls to her next class, American History. As if she cared about this ignorant, self-absorbed country's past. She could not have cared less about America, and as soon as it was legal, she would be flying back to Tokyo so that she could start her life the way she wanted to. Luckily, this was one of two classes she did not have with Inu Yasha. Although, she had to admit he was rather attractive... Her eyes shut tight with disgust. 'No,' she reminded herself, 'he is positively repulsive, particularly when he opens his mouth.'  
  
'Oh, please. He looked hot on that Kawasaki and you know it.' Her conscience butted in. Kagome promptly shook her head to dispel any oncoming images.  
  
She walked into room C105 and took a seat, wondering just how she should pass the time. Her teacher was a stout brunette with short hair, and Kagome could have sworn the woman was insane. Her name was Mrs. Walsh. Kagome found it very hard to concentrate on anything the teacher was saying – something about Boston. Eventually she came to the part about having a new student. Kagome raised her hand at the right moment and then began to daydreaming. When at last the bell rang, she escaped the stuffy room as quickly as she could. She made her way out to the soft ball field, work-out clothes in hand, and walked up to the coach. She was a squatty white-haired woman with a large nose and piercing blue eyes, one of which was covered by a patch.  
  
"You the new kid?" She blew a bubble with her gum.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Goody. You're sharing a locker with Kikyou what's-her-face, you'll know her when you see her. Do you have your clothes?" Kagome nodded. "Wonderful. Dress-out and get your butt on the field."  
  
Kagome found Kikyou in the locker room and was unnerved at the resemblance between them. She began to change without a word, ignoring the inevitable locker room chatter. She walked out with a pair of gray sweat shorts and a gray, green and navy plaid tank top on. The positions had yet to be decided, as it was only the second week of school, and so the only things to do were exercises and experimental games in which the players rotated positions to see which one they liked best. Kagome already knew she would be trying out for pitcher, the position she had played at her old school. She ran onto the field after completing several sets of push-ups as well as crunches and stretches.  
  
A few guys on the baseball team whistled at the girls as the softball team took their temporary positions, much to the annoyance of both coaches. Practice was nothing unusual, just a few test innings while the players rotated positions. It was over before Kagome knew it.  
  
"Great practice, girls, now get out of my sight!" Coach Hart yelled. Then, quieter, she added, "Higurashi, c'mere."  
  
Kagome made her way to the old woman, who was presently seating herself on the bleachers. "Ma'am?"  
  
The coach leaned in so only they two could hear. "You played pitcher at your old school, right?" Kagome nodded. "From what I was told, you're pretty talented. Ever practiced by yourself?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I never really needed to. The rest of the team wasn't all that good, so I didn't have to try hard to keep up with them."  
  
"I suspected as much. Kikyou played pitcher for us last year, and she's good, maybe better than you were." Kagome frowned at that. "If you want to take it from her, you're gonna have to practice at home. D'you have any catcher friends?" She nodded. "Great. What you need to do is get a catcher out in the backyard and pitch to 'em for 'bout an hour a day. Now I know it doesn't sound too hard, but you're gonna be better than you ever thought you could be by the end a' next Tuesday." Kagome shared a laugh with the old woman, glad to know that her coach could be her friend off the field.  
  
"Thanks coach." She started toward the locker rooms.  
  
"Call me Kaede when we're off the field, hm?"  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling, and ran off to change.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Inu Yasha, just come!" Kagome begged the phone. "Because I said you should? Oh, please...whatever, that has got to be the lamest excuse since 'my dog ate it.' Fine, don't come...well it's not like I'll miss you, but a TON of chicks are going to be there, and most of them are hotter than me." Kagome glanced at the clock. "They'll be starting in less than an hour, so make up your mind. Look, Sango said you should come, so you're coming. I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes, you baby!" Kagome hung up the phone and stomped off to the bathroom, leaving a curious Kristine in the living room.  
  
She wiped her face with a hot, damp rag and rinsed it with cool water. Kagome then went into her room and rifled through her closet to find some decent clothes. She finally found a pair of red leather pants, as well as her black leather racing jacket. She dug up an unbelievably low-cut pink tank-top, dressed as fast as she could and all but flew down the hall. Kagome grabbed her keys off the bar and found her favorite black lace-up boots sitting by the door. Once she had them on and tied up, she walked outside and shut the door behind her.  
  
Kagome started her bike and pulled out of the driveway, trying to remember the way to Inu Yasha's house. She started out as if going to the school, but turned left at the light just before Centennial became residential. She turned left again at Azure Drive and slowly cruised down the street until she spotted a blood-red Ninja, revving and waiting with a white-haired teen straddling it.  
  
A breeze blew past them, just strong enough to lift Inu Yasha's gorgeous white hair from his shoulders. It rose and fell with the gentle wind and then settled back on his square shoulders in the most surprisingly elegant way. He sat with one hand on the throttle and the other splayed innocently across his left leg, his head turned to the side and his eyes distant, as if in deep thought. He wore a black Led Zeppelin shirt, which was just tight enough to stretch over and cling to his well-developed chest in the most enticing way, with worn-in jeans and black riding boots.  
  
Kagome slowed to a stop and let the engine purr, its strangely sensual 'hum' lulling her into a dreamlike state of mind. She freed her thoughts to focus on the exceptionally tempting Inu Yasha and the way the moonlight seemed to concentrate around him, the way he sat on his bike as if the world were his. Her gaze drifted from his freely flowing hair to the silhouette of his face against the moon's glow, from his muscular chest to the way his hand spread across the inside of his thigh, and she wondered what it would be like to touch him just a little further up. Kagome's hand twitched with the thought of it, letting just a bit more gas into the engine. A little more gas, a bigger explosion, all four cylinders pumping a bit faster, a little harder; a louder 'pop' every time the engine turned. Inu Yasha had heard it. She didn't know how – it was such a miniscule change that she would never have noticed – but he had.  
  
His head whipped to the source of the noise, which just happened to be a bike idling a brief distance away, with a very flustered – and flushed – Kagome sitting atop. He wondered briefly at her nervous state before speaking. "You're late."  
  
"I wasn't until –" 'Until I decided to stare at you until you might as well have had no clothes on.' "– I was temporarily distracted."  
  
"Traffic?"  
  
"Something like that." Kagome ran her unoccupied hand through her hair, just to have something to do. 'Traffic isn't nearly as fun to watch.' She blinked a few times in a feeble effort to clear her perverted mind. "Shall we?"  
  
"Why not?" Inu Yasha brought his left hand to the clutch and revved his engine. "You lead the way."  
  
Kagome nodded and turned around in the street, dispelling any remaining comments her conscience might have made. She took two rights and followed Centennial until they came to a light, and then turned left. She turned left again on Jones and took it for about twelve miles, until it faded into nothing but a gravel road. She slowed considerably and rode west until they came to two 'dead end' traffic barrels, which were flashing orange and white lights at them. Past the blocks, a lengthy paved road could be seen. It stretched a fair distance into the untamed desert, and the roar of engines could be heard along with the visible glow of headlights in the distance.  
  
Kagome led Inu Yasha forward through a gap between two barrels and the pavement was a welcome change after a quarter mile of gravel. They rode fast and light across the open expanse of road for several minutes, and finally Kagome saw Sango amidst a large group of student-aged bikers. Kagome backed into a space beside Sango's, and Inu Yasha parked by Kagome's Honda. Sango had a Kawasaki Ninja similar to Inu Yasha's, painted metallic blue with several Kawasaki decals. She was wearing black jeans, which had hot pink leather sewn onto the insides of the legs, and a black button-up shirt. She smirked at him and turned around to talk to Kagome.  
  
"Ten minutes 'til the first race."  
  
Kagome turned toward Sango and leaned against her cooling bike. "Who's entering?"  
  
"Kouga and some other ass," Sango pointed to a chalk-drawn start line, about twenty feet up the road, at which sat two idling Indian cruisers. (A/N: I don't know what the technical term is, but cruisers, to me, are the Harley Davidson types that are usually used for poker runs and distance riding, not racing, and usually belong to experienced riders with tattoos and bandanas, not high school students. But this is my story so you'll just have to deal with it.)  
  
Kouga sat atop a Scout, with the other racer on a Spirit. They waited patiently for the starter's arm to fall. As soon as it fell, Kouga gunned the engine while the other racer accelerated slowly, giving up instant speed for a distance advantage and traction. In the end, Kouga lost by a little less than a second, and Sango was anxious to see who had beaten Kouga. Upon removing his helmet, a sweaty Hojo was found sitting astride the cooling Indian.  
  
Kagome, for her part, was shocked. She leaned closer to Sango and whispered, "Hobo has a bike?"  
  
Sango shrugged and leaned in front of Kagome to challenge Inu Yasha. He agreed, and the two of them walked to a body-builder that stood just behind the starting line. He nodded as the two racers walked back to retrieve their Kawasaki's. Inu Yasha was laughing arrogantly.  
  
"You know you're going to lose, do you not?" Kagome leaned back to get a better view as he bent over to switch his fuel back on, but quickly straightened when he stood back up.  
  
"There's no way she can. She's riding with the same engine and my frame's smaller."  
  
Kagome smirked, "If you say so..."  
  
He frowned... 'That's definitely not a good look on her face' "What do mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just...I'll tell you later."  
  
Inu Yasha gave a departing 'feh' and mounted his bike, as did Sango, and they were soon behind the starting line. Both started at the same time, and smoke filled the air as well as the ominous smell of burnt rubber. Inu Yasha got the better start – his frame was smaller and therefore more aerodynamic. However, Sango soon caught up to him and while she was riding next him she smiled and waved as sweetly as she could. Just then her engine fully kicked in, and she rocketed past him toward the finish. He was dumbfounded, and with good reason. Kagome was waiting for him with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
"What's so funny, bitch?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead and put his kickstand down.  
  
"Dramatic irony, my friend," Kagome leaned against her bike and smiled innocently at him.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that Sango has a Kawasaki Ninja, just like yours, but hers has 1200 cc's where yours only has 1000." Inu Yasha looked thunderstruck. Kagome sighed and simplified it for him. "She has a 12r, smart one. You have the 10r." He growled and sat absent-mindedly against his bike. "I can't believe you didn't notice, it's written right there on the side."  
  
"Thanks for the comfort." He narrowed his eyes at the starting line. "What's he doing here...?"  
  
Kagome turned and saw who he was looking at. "Who, Sesshou?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked back at her with surprise. "You know my brother?"  
  
"Yeah, he was a senior at my old high school when I was a freshman. He had a fan club, I believe. A lot of people think he's gay." Inu Yasha snorted at that. "What?" The girl asked.  
  
"He's not gay, just arrogant."  
  
"Really..." Kagome stared thoughtfully at the white-haired college guy, vaguely amused at the attention he was receiving from several catty women. "I never would have suspected." She grinned sarcastically at him and wondered, 'but who would challenge him? No one's beaten him in years...'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well, that's it for now... I'll have the next chapter up right after this one, so I'll see you guys soon! And don't forget to review, after all... well, I already gave you that speech. But I meant every word of it!! And I'm thinking of throwing some Yu Yu Hakusho characters in next chapter. Whatcha' think, hm? Not that it matters, since I'm posting these two at the same time... I am going to start a massive cross-over fic with my friend Vianne, which will consist of nothing but pure, completely entertaining fun with shirtless bishounen (assuming I spelled that right). It'll be written in play script format, and for those of you who don't know what that is, here's a sample of the new fic:  
  
Shriylon: VIO!!  
  
Viofaeriegoddess: I WAS JUST WRITING U AN EMAIL  
  
Shriylon: yay!  
  
Shriylon: -pulls on superman cape-  
  
Shriylon: then I shall read it!!!  
  
Viofaeriegoddess: OH THANK YOU GREAT ONE -bows repeatedly-  
  
Shriylon: anytime, my loyal citizen!  
  
Shriylon: now, about you implying that youko is not REAL...  
  
Shriylon: -glare of death-  
  
Viofaeriegoddess: hee hee  
  
By the way, just so none of you start freaking out, (subconscious: no one cares, dipshit!), everything we say in these chats is all in fun, and I completely accept the fact that Youko Kurama is, in fact, a cartoon and never really existed. (youko: that's what you think.) O.o um..... Riiiiigght... well now that there are several voices in my head, I'm gonna go on over to the next chapter. See you guys there! –skips off to next page- 


	5. The Morning After

-sigh- I am so sooo sorry for not putting this chapter up with chapter 4 like I said I would. But I do have a reason! I was looking it over for mistakes and completely hated the first half, so I completely re-wrote the first two pages of it. So there! And then, of course, I had to go through the rest of it and make sure there weren't any references to the old version and fix all of those and it was amazingly time-consuming. Then after that I decided to put a little more fluff in, cuz I didn't think it was exciting enough. I originally had Sango give her a ride, with a tiny bit of s/m fluff, but I didn't really like that either, so I basically re-wrote the whole chapter. But at least I like it now. Sort of.

THE OH-SO-MIGHTY DISCLAIMER!!!: I seriously doubt I own Inu Yasha or any of the mentioned motorcycle corporations, but just to make me feel even worse about it, let's check! Nope, still don't. But that's okay, once Vio takes over the world with her army of squirrels she can give Inu Yasha to ME!!! –evil laughter-

Oh, and I don't own Offspring either

Kagome awoke Friday morning with a massive headache and a spot of blood on her pillow. She groaned, trudged into her bathroom, and fished two Ibuprofen pills from a bottle in her medicine cabinet. She turned the hot water on and took a shower, finally remembering last night's events as the steaming water woke her up.

[---flashback---]

Sesshoumaru sat, without his helmet, on a candy blue-and-white YAMAHA. Its body was slim and angled, with an animalistic style that made it look as if it were going 110mph even when it stood still. His opponent was revving a YAMAHA Road Star Warrior – Sango recognized it immediately. It was all sleek black curves, a sport cruiser designed for racing with classic style. She knew that over 1600 cc's in that engine; it was an unfair race, to say the least.

Inu Yasha continued to curse his half brother as the race began. Both Kagome and Sango cheered Sesshoumaru, even though they knew it was in vain, along with the majority of the surrounding racers and groupies. Sesshoumaru ended up being beaten by the unknown competitor, much to the crowd's surprise – apparently the two girls were the ones to recognize the inequality of the bikes' engines. Said crowd remained in awe as the victor removed his racing helmet to reveal wavy black hair and sinister black eyes. Sango's eyes narrowed and Kagome's arms crossed protectively – they shared a doubtless hatred of Naraku, made even more intense by the fact that he had all but cheated Sesshoumaru.

Naraku, evidently, was blind to body language. He walked over to Sango and tried to ask her out, but Sango chose that moment to take a vow of silence. Kouga, who had been standing across the street, noticed the discomfort of both women and yelled, "Hey, dumbass, she's not interested. Get lost!"

Naraku turned and walked up to the offending crowd member and said a few choice words to his face. Kagome could see where this was going; she'd been doing this for too long not to. She prepared herself for a quick takeoff and advised Inu Yasha to do the same. Sango was already centered on her bike, kickstand up and engine idling quietly. A few other members of the group had taken the same precautions, and with good reason. Kouga waited a few seconds after Naraku's response to sock him square in the face.

Another student in the mass of high-schoolers voiced his humble opinion, "Hey, isn't that a Road Star Warrior? That thing's got, like, 1700 ccs or something! Isn't that cheating?" Shortly thereafter, the mass brawling broke out, mostly directed at Naraku. Sesshoumaru had disappeared, it seemed, and Sango took his cue. Kagome exited after Sango, with Inu Yasha following. The three of them dodged around various unconscious people, and almost escaped. Almost. Kagome didn't even see the guy coming, and the last thing she felt was someone punching her in the ribs, hard. She flew off her Honda and met pavement, earning a rather nasty cut on her cheek and a dislocated shoulder.

[---end flashback---]

Kagome groaned again and trudged out of the shower to her room, mentally cursing whoever had socked her. After she had dried her hair and gotten dressed in jeans and a purple tank top – the only thing she could manage to get into while her shoulder was sore – she struggled vainly to pull on her boots. Just when she was getting the hang of tying laces with one arm out of commission, the phone rang. She, once again, cursed the fates and picked up the phone to hear an entirely-too-awake Inu Yasha on the other end.

"You need a ride?"

Kagome did her best not to sound as groggy as she felt. "I don't know, do I?"

"Well seeing as how you can't ride, I though I'd take you to school."

She frowned. "Why so considerate? It's very unlike you."

"It was Sango's idea, smart one; can you be ready in ten minutes?"

"I'm waiting at the door."

"Wonderful. See ya," and with those oh-so-intelligent parting words, he hung up.

Kagome cursed a third, fourth, and fifth time, this time at her self. 'Waiting at the door' her ass. It would take her ten minutes just to get her other boot on! She sighed and glared at her feet, immediately making the decision to wear sandals that day. So she ended up wearing her favorite black silk slippers, thankful for Las Vegas' outright lack of mud. She put on a black silver-studded belt, brushed her teeth and hair, and walked out the door with her shoulder bag resting at the top of her good arm. She waited a few minutes before her ears picked up a downshifting Kawasaki at the end of the street. She turned around in time to see the white-haired teen pull up to the sidewalk by her dad's house, wearing his ever-present rock concert shirt. This time it was Offspring. She smiled in spite of her self; she loved Offspring.

"Hop on," Inu Yasha growled and gestured toward the passenger seat. She did indeed hop on, and almost hit the back tire with the bottom of her seat in the process. Surprisingly, Inu Yasha refrained from comment, so Kagome just grinned and wrapped her hands around his waist. She could very well have gotten through the ride with her hands on her knees or thighs, but she was not the type to pass up a preview of what was underneath that shirt of his. And he knew it, judging by the huge smirk on his face. Kagome decided to humor him. She quietly slid her hands underneath his shirt, skimming over the lower muscles in his chest, while she rested her head on his shoulder and scooted up so her chest pressed against his back.

Inu Yasha blinked several times in a fruitless effort to remain focused on his riding. Unfortunately, that was a little difficult in light of the lack of oxygen in his brain. She was definitely doing that on purpose. Not that he had a problem with that, as long as he was not riding 75 mph down the freeway at the time. Which, at the moment, he was – and that was a big problem. Because suddenly there was a lot less room in his jeans and not nearly enough blood in his brain. And then she started whispering in his ear, which was twice as sensitive as a normal human's. Under any other circumstances he was grateful for his highly perceptive dog-ears, but now was not a great time.

On top of all that, she just had to go and rub one of them. Not both of them, thank Kami, or they would have been at the mercy of freeway traffic. She reached one of her amazingly soft little hands up and started massaging the right one in slow, steady circles. He wondered with what little thought capacity he had left if she knew how much that would affect him. Obviously she did, judging by her laugh when he closed his eyes. Oh, she knew perfectly well what she was doing, and she seemed not to have problem with the fact that he could not see most of the road.

By the time they had reached the school, he had sped at least ten over the whole way there, almost hit three cars, forgot to turn once, and run a red light. Luckily no police had noticed them – the officers in Vegas had more important things to worry about than reckless driving. Especially when it came to motorcycles. Inu Yasha was still quite 'distracted' when they pulled into his parking space, but Kagome seemed for all the world to be pleased with her self.

Bitch.

Kagome had to try desperately not to laugh when Inu Yasha had informed her that he was going to run a few laps before going to first hour. She could have sworn he was cussing at her when he turned toward the track. She knew he was one of the school's best runners, for obvious reasons, but she never dreamed that would be his version of a cold shower. 'Go figure. Oh, well... I'll have more fun with him in science.' She thought, walking to her locker.

A very tired, very unhappy Inu Yasha walked into Zoology, his long silver hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Unfortunately for him he just happened to walk into Zoology two minutes after the bell rang. Having received his tardy and brief lecture from Ms. McKibbin, the white haired teen grudgingly took his seat across from Kagome. Today they would begin the study of ecosystems. Kagome had already covered this at her old school, leaving her capable mind to think up mischief.

HELP ME!! I have no ideas for this part whatsoever, and I've been stuck for the last two months. I'm dying here. If you guys have any ideas at all, please please tell me! I don't care how stupid you think they are, at least it'll help me brainstorm! Email me at [shriylon(at)sbcglobal(dot)net] if you've got anything for me.


End file.
